Got You Pinned
by TheLadyMango
Summary: Crowley needs to convince his superiors that he and Aziraphale are not friends, so they fake a fight when they know they are being watched. Aziraphale gets excited. Inspired by that scene in the trailer where Crowley grabs Aziraphale and pins him up against a wall.


Aziraphale was sorting through some old tomes in his bookshop when the door suddenly burst open and Crowley stormed in.

"Oh Hello, Dear Bo-"

The door slammed closed so violently it made the angel jump and almost drop the pile of books he was holding.

Crowley looked angry and stressed. "Aziraphale!"

"Whatever is the matter?" Aziraphale asked, his brow creased in concern.

"Shush, angel! Listen! I need you to look directly at me, do _not_ look out of the window under any- _I said don't look out the window!_"

"Okay, okay!" Aziraphale said, resisting the urge to look. He felt set upon. "What is it? Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm being tailed by two demons. They are watching us from behind a bush out there, but they don't know that I know. Downstairs have accused me of becoming friends with you. They are concerned that I might be compromised. Everyone's nerves are running high, what with waiting for the antichrist to grow into his powers."

"My goodness! What should we do? Is this why you cancelled dinner yesterday? Were they following you then?"

"Yes. Look. We have to make them think we hate each other! Then they'll back off and leave us alone." Crowley pointed at him accusingly and looked furious. "Let's make them think we are having a fight!"

"Oh! Er… Okay." Aziraphale dithered for a moment. He tried to look cross.

"Throw one of those books you're holding at me!"

The indignation on the angel's face was genuine. "Are you mad? These are first editions!"

"Use that anger, Aziraphale! Channel it!"

Aziraphale quickly but carefully set the books down on the nearest surface then put his hands on his hips and looked down his nose imperiously at the demon.

Crowley advanced on him, waving his arms about angrily. Aziraphale stepped forward with self-righteous rage then jabbed a finger at him, poking the demon in the chest.

Crowley slapped the offending hand aside then got up in Aziraphale's face aggressively. "You're doing great!" he shouted with fury.

"Thank you!" shot back Aziraphale who was starting to get the hang of this and was actually quite enjoying himself. He considered that taking up acting classes might be a fun new hobby.

"I hope they're buying this! Maybe I should rough you up a bit."

Aziraphale looked apprehensive. "What? But…"

"Don't worry, it's just pretend. I won't hurt you. Now brace yourself, I'm going to throw you against that wall."

Aziraphale didn't get a chance to argue, let alone brace himself before the demon grabbed him roughly by the lapels and pushed him back against the wall. He let out a little yelp of surprise and found himself frozen in place with the shock of it.

"Fight back, angel!" Crowley hissed, giving him a forceful shove.

"Huh?" murmured Aziraphale distractedly.

Never in all the time Aziraphale had known Crowley had he ever laid a finger on him. They had always been civil to each other, even as far back as the Garden of Eden. They had their share of arguments and disagreements but never had it ended in anything remotely violent.

He hadn't known Crowley had it in him.

Aziraphale, trapped in Crowley's grip, could feel how powerful he was and he had to admit to himself that the demon's aggression, though pretend, scared him just as much as it excited him.

He was starting to get rather flustered.

"Don't just take it! Hit me or something," said Crowley with a hint of frustration.

Aziraphale half-heartedly swiped at his face.

Crowley blinked, his sunglasses now at a slight angle.

"Sorry!" said Aziraphale guiltily.

"No! That was good! Do it again."

Feeling rather overwhelmed by everything, Aziraphale went to slap at him again but Crowley was ready this time and caught him by the wrist.

This was all getting a bit much.

Aziraphale was well and truly out of his comfort zone now. Having Crowley so close and in charge made him feel weak, helpless and utterly aroused. His ears felt hot and he could feel his cheeks reddening. He hoped desperately that Crowley wouldn't notice the effect he was having on him. He couldn't look him in the eye.

"C…could you let me go now," Aziraphale pleaded, starting to struggle. "I could run away from you or something, like you've won."

It was at this moment that Aziraphale's fraught attempts to get himself free from Crowley's grasp had the accidental result of allowing Crowley's leg to come into contact with Aziraphale's groin.

Aziraphale gasped and looked at Crowley's startled face. His yellow eyes had gone wide.

Aziraphale didn't think he had ever felt this humiliated in his entire existence, and considering he spent much of his time in a perpetual state of embarrassment that was saying something.

"Purely involuntary!" Aziraphale heard himself squeak.

Crowley's grip had loosened in his surprise and Aziraphale found himself able to force his way free of the demon. In a matter of seconds he was leaving a bewildered Crowley behind as he fled to the relative safety of his shop's back room.

* * *

Crowley stood, dazed, watching Aziraphale flee and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

He had been an anxious mess the past several days, ever since his loyalty had been questioned and his relationship with Aziraphale scrutinised. Usually being around Aziraphale helped to calm him down, so being forced to keep away from the angel like that had been an added torture.

This pretend fight had been the only way he could come up with to be allowed to see him again. He hoped that his and Aziraphale's charade had tricked Hastur and Ligur into believing that they were enemies so that they would stop spying on him.

But now, after what had just happened, all he could think about was making sure Aziraphale was alright. He had looked absolutely mortified and ashamed.

Crowley had thought Aziraphale was sexless. He hadn't known that the angel had full human anatomy, let alone that he could feel desire.

He wondered if Aziraphale had been reacting to him specifically or to the situation, or if it really was as involuntary as Aziraphale had insisted. Crowley really wanted to know. He wanted to go after him but he was sure that Aziraphale wanted to be alone right now.

He stared at the closed door to the backroom. He knew that the longer he waited the more awkward their next meeting would be and the more likely Aziraphale was to deny that anything had ever happened. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss him and touch him, and for the first time in thousands of years he was allowing himself to hope that Aziraphale might want that too.

He moved towards the door, his heart racing. He hesitated just before opening the door, allowing himself to glance out of the window just in time to see Hastur and Ligur stand up and walk away.

* * *

Hastur and Ligur watched with interest from the bushes as Crowley pushed Aziraphale up against the wall.

"Are... Are they making out?" Asked Ligur.

"I can't tell. Maybe."

"Perhaps they were just having a lovers tiff all along then."

There was an awkward silence for a moment as they watched them.

Hastur nodded. "Yeah. I think they are making out- wait! Aziraphale is running away!"

"Me thinks the angel doth protest too much." Ligur smirked.

"Don't just stand there, Crowley, you idiot. Go seduce the bugger."

"Yeah, go after him you stupid bastard. Aha! There he goes! Get him!"

Hastur looked thoughtful. "I guess he's just been trying to corrupt the angel with lust all along then."

"Yeah. Does this mean we can stop following him around now?"Ligur asked hopefully.

"Yes. Come on, let's get out of here." Hastur stood up and brushed a stray leaf from his coat.

"How do you think our people will react when we tell 'em?" Ligur asked as they walked down the street.

"Knowing those perverts in the Demon Resources Department they'll probably think it's hot."

* * *

Crowley gingerly opened the door to the backroom. He peered in.

Aziraphale was huddled up on the sofa with his knees up to his chest. He looked up as Crowley came in and then quickly looked away again, instead opting to stare miserably at a bookshelf as Crowley quietly pulled the door closed behind him.

Crowley stood awkwardly next to the door. "Er... Hi. Sorry. Are you okay?"

Aziraphale was silent for a moment. He picked at a loose thread on the cuff of his shirt. "Have they gone?"

"Huh? Oh, the demons? I think so. They were just walking away as I came in here."

"I hope we were able to trick them."

"Yes, I hope so too."

Aziraphale glanced at him. "If they're still out there they might still be watching the building. They might find it odd that you are following me in here rather than leaving the shop triumphantly, so maybe you should-"

"No, no, they'll just think I've followed you to threaten you some more. It's fine, don't worry about that. Don't worry." Crowley moved forward and sat down next to Aziraphale on the sofa. "I'm really sorry, Aziraphale, I didn't mean to... er. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Aziraphale curtly. "Just terribly embarrassed."

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a perfectly normal physical reaction-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Crowley. I know. Please don't explain the birds and the bees to me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Aziraphale looked at him defiantly. "Tell you what exactly?"

"I had no idea you were... You know. I thought you were sexless. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not exactly dinner table conversation is it," Aziraphale scoffed, blushing furiously.

"You know what I mean. I told you when I became sexual."

"Yes, Crowley, I remember. You wouldn't shut up about it. Constantly talking about how peculiar it was to have one of those stashed away in your trousers."

Crowley smiled fondly. "I'd forgotten how strange it was at first. I kept catching it whenever I sat down-"

"Yes, yes. Can we not talk about phalluses please?"

"You started it," Crowley said with a smirk.

Aziraphale glared at him. "This was why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd mock me."

"Who's mocking you? I'm not mocking you."

"You're a demon," said Aziraphale worriedly. "You'll never let me live this down. An angel that feels..." He stopped and put his head in his hands.

"We are friends, Aziraphale. I'm not going to mock you. Maybe a little light teasing, but that's what friends do."

They were silent for a moment. Crowley wanted to pat him on the back comfortingly but was unsure how the angel would react to that. They had always been rather touchy-feely with each other in the past but it had never meant anything sexual before. Now things felt different.

"How long have you been this way?" Crowley asked.

"Er. About six years. Shortly after we found out about the antichrist. I figured I might as well try it while I still could. I wanted to know what it was like. I'll miss it, you know, when my side wins. Just another thing to add to the list of things I'll miss."

Crowley decided not to point out that they did not know for sure which side would win. They'd had that conversation before and Aziraphale's faith in Heaven could never be shaken, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"But we are going to stop it, remember?" Crowley reassured him. "Armageddon isn't going to happen."

"I wish I could have your optimism."

"We are both influencing Warlock equally. Our plan is working, I can feel it. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right." Aziraphale sighed.

"It'll all work out, you'll see."

Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale's knee. Aziraphale stared at it.

Crowley was just starting to feel self-conscious enough to consider removing it again when Aziraphale's hand covered his own.

Their eyes met.

There was a vulnerability and openness in Aziraphale's eyes that Crowley had never seen before. There was a hopeful look. Aziraphale smiled at him and Crowley gave in.

Crowley leant towards Aziraphale and kissed him.

It was not the first time they had kissed on the mouth. At various points in history there has been times when it was a socially acceptable greeting between two men. But it was the first time that they had both been sexual beings during a kiss, and the first time the kiss had lingered and felt so electric. This was the first time it had really meant something.

Crowley touched Aziraphale's face and then ran his fingers through his hair. Aziraphale sighed happily and melted into his touch.

The kiss broke off and they smiled at each other.

"Was that okay?" Crowley asked.

"Wonderful." Aziraphale said with a grin. "I've wanted you so badly."

Crowley kissed him again and again. "I've wanted you too, for a very long time. I never thought you would want this too."

"I do. I should have done this long ago. I'm sorry I wasted so much time and made you wait."

"It's okay, angel. You are worth the wait."

They kissed again. Aziraphale's fingers moved through Crowley's hair then settled at the nape of his neck. Crowley held the angel tightly, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue past parted lips. Aziraphale moaned and Crowley wanted to ravish him, to make him cry out with ecstasy.

Demon fingers started to unbutton Aziraphale's waistcoat then once he'd thrown that onto a nearby chair he started work on his white shirt.

He considered using his powers to undo all the little buttons but he was rather enjoyed undressing the angel himself. Soon he was pushing Aziraphale's shirt down over his shoulders then throwing it onto the chair to join the waistcoat.

"I... Er. I'm sure it goes without saying that I've never done this with anyone before," Aziraphale said. He gasped as Crowley's fingers stroked across his newly bared chest.

"Yeah, neither have I."

"Oh, come now, Crowley. Be honest."

"Come now? Don't tempt me, angel. We've barely got started."

"You know what I mean," Aziraphale said. "I would hardly expect you to wait for me for thousands of years without-"

"I'm telling you the truth, angel. I've never been with anyone before. Do you think I'd trust a human? Or, even worse, another demon for that matter? You are the only one I trust."

Aziraphale smiled. "I trust you too."

Crowley kissed him and pressed him down onto the sofa, pinning the angel beneath him.

His erection pressed against Aziraphale's hip and he could feel Aziraphale's own against his thigh even through all the layers of clothes. Being able to feel the angel beneath him, hard for him, was intoxicating. He started to grind against him, groaning at the sensation of it. Aziraphale started to buck up against him too and was making the most tantalising little gasps and moans.

"I, er, I think we are wearing too many clothes," Aziraphale whimpered.

Crowley sat up, straddling him, and started to undo the angel's trousers while Aziraphale's hands move up to unbuckle Crowley's belt.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale's trousers and underwear down his legs, revealing his arousal. He stared at it, his own erection twitching in response.

"It wasn't fair of me to get you so hot and bothered earlier without doing anything about it, now was it? I must make up for that."

He took hold of Aziraphale's erection and started to stroke him, making the angel shudder and cry out. Aziraphale bit his lower lip and tried to quieten himself.

"What a sight." Crowley grinned. He leant forward and kissed along Aziraphale's jaw before kissing his mouth.

Crowley shivered with pleasure as the angel finally found his way into his trousers and wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him in return. He buried his face against the angel's throat, gasping under the onslaught of sensations.

Aziraphale shuddered and cried out, pressing his face into Crowley's hair.

"Oh! Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped before dissolving into whimpers.

Crowley felt the angel twitching in his hand, felt his seed spill over his fingers.

"Angel," he whispered. He thrust desperately into Aziraphale's fist and gasped as waves of pure bliss washed over him. He cried out as he came into Aziraphale's hand and across his stomach. "Aziraphale."

Exhausted, he laid down on top of the angel, who wrapped his arms around him.

"That was incredible," Crowley said breathlessly.

"Wonderful," Aziraphale agreed.

They stayed like that for a little while, Aziraphale playing with his hair.

Crowley kissed his neck and the angel smiled. "I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep."

"Nah." Crowley said. He shifted, the stickiness and their dishevelled clothing becoming uncomfortable. "Better get cleaned up."

"We could wish it away," Aziraphale suggested.

Sitting up, Crowley looked down at the mess they had made and smiled. Then he blinked and the mess was gone.

"Would you like some cocoa?" Aziraphale asked.

"Yeah."

Crowley let Aziraphale get up. He fixed his own clothes then sprawled out on the sofa, watching as the angel did up his own trousers and threw his shirt back on. The buttons did themselves up as he left the room.

Crowley grinned to himself, feeling unbelievably happy. All of his worries seemed insignificant in that moment.

He looked towards the door to the little kitchenette and felt an overpowering surge of love and adoration for Aziraphale. He wanted to be near him. He stood up and walked across the room to join him.

The door was ajar and he wandered in.

Aziraphale was stood by the counter, the kettle was just starting to boil and two mugs and a tin of hot chocolate sat in front of him.

There were tears in his eyes. The moment he noticed Crowley he turned away, covered his mouth and then tried to dry his eyes with his sleeve.

Crowley felt his heart break. Aziraphale must regret what they had just done - of course he did. He was a demon, they were enemies. He shouldn't have taken things so far, he should have given the angel more time. He should have known how difficult this would be for him.

"Aziraphale, it's okay," he said desperately, "we didn't do anything wrong. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. We are more than just an angel and a demon - we are so much more-"

Aziraphale looked at him in surprise. "Oh, dear boy, I don't regret what we did, not for one second."

"Then why on earth are you crying?"

"Because I'm scared. Because when you first tried to convince me to help you stop the apocalypse you told me there's no bloody sushi in heaven or damned snuff boxes, when the only thing I'm truly scared of losing is you."

Crowley stared at him. "I… I'm scared too, but the plan will work. It _is_ working. We have to believe that."

Aziraphale stared at the floor miserably. "And I know I always talk about how Heaven will win - because even thinking otherwise feels like heresy, let alone saying it out loud - but the point is that one of us is going to die in the Great War, if not both of us."

Crowley stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Aziraphale clung to him.

"Everything will be okay. We'll look back on this and wonder why we were so worried." Crowley forced a laugh. He tightened his hold on the angel and tried not to think about what would happen if they failed.

"I love you so very much," Aziraphale said.

Crowley had always known that Aziraphale must love him, even if just a little bit. The angel loved all living things. But this was the first time Aziraphale had ever said it out loud to him.

"I love you too," Crowley said. "I know upstairs say that demons are not capable of love but I know I am. I was an angel once, I know what it feels like."

"I know you do, Crowley. I know."

Aziraphale kissed him.

They made their hot chocolate and returned to the back room. They huddled together on the sofa.

Aziraphale smiled. "You, er… you can stay here tonight if you would like to, if you think it is safe."

"I'd like that."

Crowley found his mind returning to the problem of his superiors suspecting that he was too close to Aziraphale. He had seen both of the demons leave but he worried that they might not have gone very far. They could still be nearby. How would they react if he was here all night? It might reignite their suspicion.

He voiced this concern to Aziraphale.

"I'll just go outside for a moment," Crowley said. "Make sure they are not waiting to talk to me or something. If I switch the radio on in the Bentley my people might contact me. If Hastur and Ligur have already put in a report anyway."

Aziraphale nodded. "Be careful."

The street was dark and silent when Crowley stepped outside. He scanned his surroundings, his demon eyes unhindered by even the darkest shadows. There was nobody around.

He got into his car and switched on the radio.

Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody burst into life which didn't seem fair, he wasn't even listening to one of his cassettes.

The music had only been playing for a few seconds before it was rudely interrupted.

CROWLEY?

The voice was smirking, he could tell and it made him feel nervous.

"Hi!"

CROWLEY, CROWLEY, CROWLEY. YOU SNEAKY, SLY BASTARD. WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?

"Er…what?"

DON'T PLAY COY WITH US. WE KNOW. THIS WILL COME AS A MASSIVE SHOCK TO YOU, BUT WE HAVE HAD OUR SPIES FOLLOWING YOU.

"Really?!" Crowley made sure to sound shocked.

YOU WERE SEEN WITH AZIRAPHALE, FORCING HIM UP AGAINST A WALL AND RAVISHING HIM.

Crowley stared at the radio. "Wait, what?! No, I… we were fighting!"

HE DIDN'T FIGHT VERY HARD, FROM WHAT WE HEARD.

"Er…"

WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US WHAT YOU WERE UP TO? IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD US FROM THE BEGINNING THAT YOU WERE TEMPTING AN ANGEL INTO SIN, THEN WE WOULD NOT HAVE HAD YOU FOLLOWED. YOU HAVE WASTED OUR TIME AND RESOURCES. YOU ARE AN IDIOT CROWLEY.

He opened his mouth to argue his case and changed his mind.

TELL US CROWLEY, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS ON TOP?

"Excuse me?! That is none of your business!"

BUT WE HAVE A POOL GOING-

"I don't care!"

WE… ER… WE REQUIRE A DETAILED REPORT. VERY DETAILED. NO DETAIL IS TOO TRIVIAL. DOES THE ANGEL HAVE ANY FETISHES? BEST TO LIST THEM-"

"You can bugger off."

Crowley switched off the radio and shook his head angrily, then, slowly, he started to smile.

His people were no longer suspicious of him. They were actually impressed, he had been able to hear it in the demon's voice. He could spend the night at Aziraphale's without having to worry about what Downstairs might think.

He got out of the car and sauntered back towards the shop, grinning happily.

He couldn't help but feel that things always worked out for the best, one way or another. Everything was going to be okay, he knew it.

Whistling to himself, he returned to his angel.

The End


End file.
